1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a rear air guiding device and a mechanism for receiving and fastening the air guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 41 321 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an air guiding device, also referred to as a rear wing or rear spoiler. The air guiding device can be extended up and retracted again from the extended position. Positioning means are provided for moving the air guiding device.
The air guiding device rests on a bearing plate of the mechanism for receiving and fastening the air guiding device. Screws are passed through holes in the bearing plate and are screwed into the air guiding device from below. The screws are in front and rear regions of the bearing plate with respect to the forward direction of travel of the passenger vehicle. The air guiding device protrudes over the bearing plate at the front and rear.
It is the object of the present invention to ensure simple mounting, installation and adjustment of the air guiding device with little structural outlay in a motor vehicle.